Bron
Bron is a character in the Land Before Time series. He is an Apatosaurus, who is called a Longneck in the films and the TV series. He is the father of Littlefoot, who was separated from him along with his mother, and Grandma and Grandpa Longneck shortly before Littlefoot was born. He was voiced by Kiefer Sutherland in his debut appearance. Character History During the drought seen in the original The Land Before Time, Bron left his wife and parents-in-law in search of a better land, so that when his child hatched, he would not be raised in famine, or in danger of the Sharptooth roaming the region. In his absence, the great earthshake occurred, and when he returned, he was unable to find his family. Knowing Littlefoot would have hatched by then, he made it a priority to find him. He met a dinosaur who informed him of his wife's death, but who was unable to tell him the fate of his son. It is possible that the dinosaur was the character Rooter from the first film, however, this was never confirmed and due to the fact that Littlefoot and Rooter met in the first film, it is unlikely this is the case, as according to Bron the dinosaur had no word of Littlefoot. Bron continued in his search for Littlefoot, and along the way, he met dozens of Longnecks. They looked to him for support and leadership, and with them, he formed a new herd. The first members were many orphaned children, including a Brachiosaurus boy named Shorty, who, though protective of the younger Longnecks he had been stranded with, was aggressive in nature. While the other children were adopted, no one took Shorty in, and thus Bron acted as a guardian for him. He is horrified when his son is called a bad influence by Cera's dad which lead Bron to dislike Cera's dad. In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, when Littlefoot and his grandparents are moved by their sleep stories to the valley within a crater, in which Bron's herd had also traveled to, Littlefoot meets with Bron after Shorty bullies him, and they marvel over the apparent coincidence that Littlefoot's name is identical to a nickname Bron had as a child. At that point, Grandpa Longneck finds Littlefoot and recognizes Bron, and reveals the depth of their connection. Believing Bron to have abandoned him, Littlefoot flees, and Bron follows. Upon catching up with him, he explains his absence and Littlefoot forgives him; admiring his father for taking leadership over the Longnecks. For the remainder of the film, Littlefoot and Bron bond with each other and Bron wishes for Littlefoot to stay with him, but in the conclusion, Littlefoot decides that his place is with his grandparents and friends in the Great Valley. Promising upon Littlefoot's request that he will adopt Shorty, Bron adds that he will visit Littlefoot sometimes, and they part. He is briefly mentioned by Grandma Longneck in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, when Littlefoot is feeling self-conscious about his stature. She reminds him that the longnecks in his family have all grown up to be very large, including Bron and Grandpa Longneck. In The Land Before Time (TV series) episode "The Big Longneck Test", Bron and Shorty visit Littlefoot and his grandparents; Bron mentions that he has visited them before. In the episode, Bron tests Littlefoot's skills at leadership with the "Big Longneck Test". Personality Bron is portrayed as having a strong paternal instinct, as he informs Littlefoot that he set off to find a good land to raise Littlefoot in, and when he returned to the land where his family had been, and could not find them, he spent many months trying to find Littlefoot. He also gives guidance to Shorty and gently scolds him when he misbehaves. On a different note, he is shown to have a fun and playful side, as shown when he plays with his son in the song, "Me and my Dad". In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, Bron mentions during the Sharptooth attack that he despises Sharptooth; viewing them as "cowards". It is uncertain if Chomper has had any effect on Bron's opinion of Sharptooth, as he is not shown paying much attention specifically to Chomper in "The Big Longneck Test"; this indicates that this is not his first meeting with Chomper and consequentially not his first visit to the Great Valley since the events of the 10th film. It's very probable that Chomper is one of, if not the only Sharptooth, that Bron does not view as a "coward". Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Wise Characters Category:Giants Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Widows/Widowers